Wingepedia
by Bouncyball2002
Summary: Wingepedia is the perfect place to find out about the dragons of Pyrrhia! We know everything you could ask for! And you can ask! Q/A sessions every five chapters.
1. Homepage

Welcome to the home page of Dragons_Of_Pyrrhia!

This site will have all the knowledge about legendary dragons and dragonet's. Did you know that Mudwings have their bigwings crack open their sibs eggs? Did you know there's an assassin killing Queen Corals eggs and that it lives right next to them? This is the site to find all the information about the dragons of Pyrrhia! We will have answers to those questions nobody is able to answer! Here's a few things we will have:

Biographies of the Dragonet's of Destiny!

Fun facts from dragons all over Pyrrhia!

Updating information so you never get out of date!

We will answer questions submitted by you!

Everyone wants to know if Starflight prefers Sunny to Fatespeaker. Now you can know!

With over 400 pages to view, you will never run out of knowledge! Impress your fellow dragons by what you know!

Here's a sneak peak of what's coming: Fun facts: Did you know that Clay once ate a sloth on accident? He has never told anyone... Did you know Tsunami kissed Clay once when they were young? Did you know Smolder proposed to Sunny and she declined? (Orchid and blister show, by Fanfictionconnection)

There are many great things on this website!


	2. Wingepedia Explanation

OK. I wasn't meaning for Wingepedia to be a funny/humorous "story." It was supposed to be like Wikipedia for WoF. I know there already is a WoF pedia. I will add funny things to the chapters about certain characters. (Most of them will be about one character only) (!Cool part!) Sometimes I will add characters I'm going to add to a ff on to the wingepedia. Then a week later I will publish the story with the new character. I already have a few ideas for some cool characters. I will be posting a new chapter to the "important notices" story tonight. Some of the information there will be a repeat of the information here.

Guys I know I don't have any fans yet, but I can still talk to them. I'm going to advise everyone to read the important notices. They are after all important. Im going to talk about the "contest" right now but its in the important notices so please check it out. The contest is that im going to write many storys and then im going to wait. After a week or two i will check to see witch story has the most reviews. That story will get 2-4 more chapters, then i will continue the other storys in order from most reviews to lowest. I know people just read a story on and skip reviewing or checking out the author. Thats why im posting this notice on a story people seem to like. I will be adding some more storys to my page and then you guys, please review! If evrryone likes wingepedia then i will give it 5 more chapters (one for each dragonet) and then a bonus Q/A session(i explain the rules then wait a few days then answer the questions in the reviews). I will continue Clash of Clans:The Beginning of the End if anyone cares(after a week). I hope to get many reviews on my storys. Please keep checking for more fanfictions from me because i will upload nightly. Somenights i will not but hey, nightly is alot more than other authors. If your wondering if im going to remember "Quality over Quantity" well i have. I promise that my storries will stay good. Goodbye for now! Hopefully see you tonight!


	3. Clay

Clay the Mudwing is the first and oldest of the Dragonets of Destiny. He is like a big brother to the other dragonets. He has been captured and put in jail by two different queens, including Queen Scarlet and Queen Coral. Despite always being hungry, he is loving to the other dragonets and usually inputs somewhat useful ideas.

EARLY LIFE

His childhood was not the best. Despite being stuck under a mountain for six years, he somehow was happy. He had four other dragonets to play or talk with. He had three guardians named Kestrel, Webs and Dune. They were very mean to the dragonets and they raised them for six years. Like the other dragonets, his egg was hidden under Jade mountain to be raised as a dragonet of destiny. His egg was bought from his mother by the Talons of Peace for two cows.

LOVE LIFE

He currently does not have a girlfriend or a wife. There are many fan fictions on who he is going to fall for, but almost everyone knows he will choose Peril. He is the only one that Peril can touch so he feels that he has to like her, though everyone knows he does. Some other possible couples are: ClayxGlory, ClayxTsunami. These pairings are disproved though because both Glory and Tsunami have a boyfriend/dragon they really really like (Deathbringer, Riptide). Under the mountain he had a crush on Tsunami and Glory. Tsunami actually kissed him once. He was super surprised at that. Although he likes Peril, all the other dragonets know that the only love he knows, is brotherly and sisterly love. He has a close connection to Sunny because he is the only one to listen to her in a brainstorming session.

ABILITIES

Not counting his humongous appetite, he has one main ability. His fire proof scales. They have come in handy many times. Some examples are: Touching Peril, Shielding Starflight from an exploding volcano and being able to walk through fire. The ability itself came from the fact that he was born from a blood-red Mudwing egg. Blood-red Mudwing eggs are rare and very hard to come by. His ability was awakened from the touch of mud. There is no mud under a mountain so for six years he did not know he was fireproof.

FAMILY

He did not know his parents for six years. Once he escaped from Queen Scarlets dungeon, he immediately headed to the Mudwing kingdom. There he found his mother, Cattail. Sadly he found out that his mother had sold him for two cows to the Talons of Peace. Because the Mudwings have a breeding day every month, he doesn't know his father, and never will. Luckily on his way out of the Mudwing kingdom he found his brothers and sisters. Their names are: Reed, Marsh, Crane, Pheasant, Sora and Umber. Clay was supposed to be their Bigwings. Crane (female) died in a battle before Clay got to meet her. Bigwings are supposed to crack open their sibs six years of his life he was told that he tried to attack the other dragonets eggs but really he was trying to open them and help them hatch, like all Mudwing Bigwings do. He was extremely relieved to hear that because he thought that he was a monster inside for trying to break the other dragonets eggs.

SECRETS

Like in the sneak peak, he actually did eat a sloth. He ate it before he knew they were pets. Supposedly nobody knows. Everyone does except for Glory. He has managed not to go to jail for it but ever since he told "nobody" all the rainwings have been keeping a close eye on their sloth pets. He once drowned one of Starflight's scrolls because he wouldn't stop talking about it. Like in book three (The Hidden Kingdom) he did give Tsunami some of the super chewy fruits. It actually stopped her from training Rainwings for three hours. Thats the reason the Rainwings weren't ready for an assault from the Nightwings.

NOTES

Hi guys! Its me! I was sick the day I wrote this so any mistakes or misspellings are not my fault. I want you guys to give me a list in the reviews of who you want me to do next after the dragonets of destiny. I was considering people related to them like, Queen Coral, Peril or Thorn, but I'm going to let you guys decide. Mainly Chantrythemudwing because he/she is one of the only ones reviewing this story. When I post this some more chapters will be following it soon after. The order is: Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Starflight and then Sunny. Yes WoF fans, that's the order of the books. Also I will not be making any stories with MoonWatcher because I will not be able to read the book until maybe Christmas. It comes out December 13th (or January 5th) and I'll either get the book for Christmas or for my birthday. Then I will gladly write stories about it. This story might update after it comes out, so keep checking to see if anything has changed. Bye for now, see you when I post the next chapter! (Edit: I don't know when the next chapter will come I'm sick in bed again so it might be a while. That and my tablet might be dying. I'm posting this chapter so that in 90 days it won't be deleted.) If you want to see the real WoF pedia than just look it up. I didn't take or read anything from the Clay page. (Except for the names of his sibs) Bye!


	4. Tsunami

Tsunami the Seawing is the second oldest of the dragonets and the oldest living heir to the Seawing throne. She is fearce and bossy, but remains family with the dragonets. She is a natural leader.

EARLY LIFE

Like Clay, she didn't like being under a mountain for her first six years. She had read a story called "The Missing Princess" and it was about a lost Seawing dragonet returning home and being a princess. She had longed for it too be reality. It was. Her own mother wrote that story, like every other story. She is the dragonet to come up with the crazy escape plan they used. Also the one that got them captured. She is also the dragonet that suffered the most in Queen Scarlets arena. She killed her own father and then later found out she did.

LOVE LIFE

She is currently dating Riptide. Her mother wanted her to marry Whirlpool, a Seawing teacher, but she refused, and later he got pushed into a pool of electric eels by Tsunamis sister, Anenome. She finds it very hard to like Riptide. His father, Webs, was one of their guardians. Also he was a member of the Talons of Peace, and lied about it. Tsunamis mother, Queen Coral, does not want her too marry him because his family is treasonous and outcasts. But Riptide loves Tsunami and will find some way.

ABILITIES

She has two abilities. Being able to breath underwater, and to light up her scales. Like Clay, she didn't know anything about Seawing so she didn't realize that the special scales were for communication. She seduced Riptide by accidentally saying that she liked him. Now she does.

FAMILY

She has the most complete family of the dragonets. Her mother is Queen Coral, of the Seawings. She has two living sisters, Anenome and Auklet. She has fourteen brothers and no father. She had previously killed her father in Queen Scarlets arena without knowing who he was. His name was Gill. Most of her sisters are dead. Her mothers firstborn daughter, Orca, was secretly an animus dragon. She enchanted a statue of herself to kill the heirs to the throne after she killed her mother and became queen. She died in the fight against the queen but her statue got put into the egg hatchery. Ever since then the queen only has three living heirs.

SECRETS

She enjoys bossing Rainwings around. Not that that was much of a secret. She killed her own father. When they were captured by Queen Scarlet, they were put into the arena to fight. Her father, Gill, was insane from being kept out of the water for months. He didn't know who he was and was a monster. Tsunami snapped his neck not knowing she snapped her fathers neck. She has never told anyone. Yet... She is super jealous (secretly) that out of the three female dragonets she is the only one not going to be queen. And they even have a story for her!

NOTES

OK. I have basically given up on the contest because I know this will win and my other story has no reviews. I am planning on making more stories but currently this ones my favorite :) . I'm going to be working on more chapters for this story. I'm going to write, like, 5-10 more than the 5 I already have planned, and then I will upload them all at once. I have a new story planned that I hope you will like that will come out tomorrow or the day after. Cya later dude!


End file.
